


First Word

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and anakin would be an amazing grandpa, implied major character death, rex would be a good dad, the 501st is nothing but a legion of babysitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Rex' daughter (*cough*hellspawn*cough*) is the center of her father's universe.





	First Word

"Rex, your hellspawn is screaming again."

Rex mumbled incoherently, rubbing his first decent sleep in months out of his eyes. "What have you tried?"

"She's not hungry, she doesn't need to be changed, and she won't go back to sleep," Kix reported.

Rex yawned. "I'm coming." He tugged on his armor and walked briskly to the infirmary, his speed betraying his worry. He'd already lost his cyar'ika. He couldn't lose his baby, too.

Self-proclaimed Grandpa Skyguy was already there, trying to soothe the girl with the Force, but she just threw it back at him.

Rex rubbed the smile from his face. "Having trouble there, General?"

Anakin looked up grouchily. "She's a lot like her mother."

Kix chuckled. "She doesn't listen to you and loves the Captain more, despite your best efforts. Sounds about right."

As soon as she was in her father's arms, the girl fell silent.

"There we go, Mariasha," Rex murmured.

The girl snuggled into the crook of his neck with a heavy sigh. "Bir."

"Her first word!" Kix cheered quietly as Rex froze in amazement.

"Bird?" Anakin asked, confused.

Kix shook his head. "Buir! It's Mando'a for father or daddy. Wait til the rest of the guys hear!"

Rex grinned widely. He may have looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was Buir, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: Mariasha is an Egyptian name with two meanings - "Perfect One" and "With Sorrow"


End file.
